Eastern and Me
Official Description The Two Clash! * Start by approaching Daemonhiem. A small cutscene will play where you see Steve approaching the castle, and then it zooms atop of the building. It appears to be Satoko. She then jumps down. Steve will say "GASP". Go talk to either of them, and the conversation will follow: * Steve: What are you doing here?! * Satoko: The greatest archer in the world has her duties, doesn't she? * Steve: Greatest Ar- You cheated me in the last competition, and you know it! * Satoko: ... AH-AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! All I know is that someone's a sore loser. Face it, I won! * Steve: You watch! I'll report you to- * Player: What's going on here? * Satoko: Well, I'm here to search these dungeons based on rumors that treasure and mountains of wealth is in here, but this little angry man interrupted me. * Steve: Angry little man?! Why I ought to put an arrow in your chest! * Satoko: BLEH! I'd have ten in your gut before you ever reached your quiver, Runner Up! * Steve: Whatever! Besides, I'm here to delve into the dungeons and take down the dangerous Bilrach! * Player: So you're both here for the same thing? * Satoko: It seems so, but I'm going to get there first! * Steve: No, I will! * Satoko: Just give up Steve, I always win! * Steve: You'll find it hard to cheat when facing a real enemy! * Player: How about we band together? * Steve: Band together? With this cheating pretender? And who are you anyway?! * Satoko: Ha ha! Thanks, but I certainly don't need any help. * Player: Have either of you delved into the dungeons before? * Steve: No... * Satoko: Not this particular dungeon... * Player: Well, I have been deep in those dungeons and fought many of the horrors that lie within, I can help you both reach the enemies you seek, then we can see who is the best? * Satoko: I guess that sounds alright... * Steve: I'll agree, but only under protest! * Player: Its settled then! Let me get prepared and then we'll head out! * Satoko: Sounds good, I'll meet you two in the dungeon! * Steve: Ugh, I hate her so much. But I gotta admit she's good with that bow.. and she's not bad looking either... * Player: What? * Steve: Nothing, nothing. Just come back and tell me when you want to go! I'm ready to finally show that little pretender who's really the best! Go and bank all of your stuff except the Ring of Kinship, then speak to Steve to enter the dungeon and begin the quest. WARNING: After this part of the quest you cannot go back except by dying, which will cause you to START OVER from the start of the dungeon. After you have done that, head to the Frozen Portal of Daemonhiem. Another conversation will follow when entering: * Steve: H-HUH? What happened to my equipment?!? It's... rotten... * Satoko: Errgh! SMELLY WOOD! * Steve: HEY, your bow smells just as bad! * Player: Aie-ya-yai! When will you two ever stop fighting?!? * Satoko: HE STARTED IT! Don't look at me! * Steve: Oh, so now you blame me, the one who is 26 years old! * Player: Don't forget, that a child that is 10 years old, who looks 16, kicked your ass in archer- * Steve: WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT? Great Saradomin! It's getting old already! * Player: *sigh* * Satoko: Though, I do admit that Steve is really good at hunting animals. * Steve: Err... thank you... You will all be inside the dungeon. Steve and Satoko will explore on ahead. If you talk to Smuggler, he will say this: * Smuggler: Aye, (Fremmenik Name)... Those two giving ye trouble? * Player: Yes... ALOT of trouble... * Smuggler: I see. *continues his normal dialogue* Satoko will be level 229 and Steve will be level 201. All the enemies will appear from levels 86-267 so stay careful! Dungeons will appear different for every player. There are four doors branching off from the main room, but two of them have key locks that aren't acessable yet. To proceed, you must speak to either of the two Archers with you, who will ask you to follow them down their corridor in search of a bow. A Bow for Steve Speak to Steve and he'll ask you to follow him in search of a new bow. * Steve: Hey Player! I've been scouting down this corridor and I've found an archer at the end with a pretty vicious bow. * Player: And? * Steve: Well.. Seeing how I'm only armed with this knife, will you help me retrieve it? * Player: Why don't you go get it yourself? * Steve: Its a little too dangerous... He'd pin me down before I even got close. * Player: I guess I'll go with you then.. By the way, have you seen any of the keys to the doors back there? * Steve: Oh yeah, I've got one and the pretender's got the other. * Player: Oh... Great. You and Steve automatically walk through the door and appear in a room with three Forgotten Warriors, each of them level 112. Steve stands back and says "I think I'll let you take care of these." Kill the four of them in whatever way you can; the best method is to use Protect from Melee and then use Magic against them, but to preserve Prayer Points it is suggested to Melee Tank them. After they are defeated you can collect their drops and then speak to Steve again. Once you do you automatically move on to the next room. The next room is a massive Maze room (about four times the size of a regular maze) that must be transversed in a very short amount of time. This room is extremely annoying but if you plan ahead it should be relatively easy compared to the rest of the Dungeon. After you complete this one, once again speak to Steve to continue. This time, you enter a room with two 121 Forgotten Warriors, two 112 Forgotten Mages and a level 130 Forgotten Ranger in full Sagittarian. This time, Steve takes part in fighting, though he doesn't actually do any damage or receive any damage. Instead, he provides more of a distraction that keeps up to two of the enemies (including the ranger) busy at a time. Once you defeat the last enemy, Steve runs over and grabs up the Sagittarian Shortbow. He says "Oh, I think I'll take all of this-" before he is cut off as the wall at the back of the room collapses, leaving a gaping hole. Forgotten Warriors stream out of the hole towards you and Steve, but Steve keeps them back by shooting at them rapidly and hitting solid 400 to 700s. The cutscene ends as you and Steve run away. You both reappear back in the room with Satoko, Steve's door now firmly barricaded. A Bow for Satoko Talk to Satoko (Remember, this doesn't need to be in a particular order), and the dialouge will follow: * Satoko: You know what's a good weapon I can use? * Player: A Sa- * Satoko: No! Not that! Smuggler told me all about a bow called the "Hexhunter" If you never encountered a Seeker before: * Player: Hexhunter? I'm gonna ask him. Go talk to Smuggler about Stalkers, and return to Satoko. * Player: I heard Stalkers are very dangerous... I dunno about this- If you have encountered a Seeker before: * Player: Hexhu- WAIT JUST A MOMENT! That comes from a Seeker! Those are DANGEROUS! * Satoko: AH-AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not for me! But... * Player: Hmmm? * Satoko: I-I don't even have a Bow... and I only found this stick... I was wondering if you can help get that bow for me? * Player: Sure! Let's go! Follow Satoko down the 2nd door. Enter and there will be 2 level 121 Forgotten Mages (With Staffs and Celestial Robes). Kill them, then continue on down the area. It will start to turn into what seems to be, the Furnished Floors. Enter the door and you will see the Seeker. He requires level 130 Slayer to fight, but since you can only go up to 120, you cannot kill him. Hit him about 10 times, and then you will see a cutscene. * Satoko: TO HELL WITH YOU, 4-EYES! Satoko will throw 6 Arrow heads each dealing damage all the way down until it's dead. The Hexhunter Bow will fall from the ceiling and Satoko will catch it. * Player: What the- How the- Where the- Who the- * Satoko: Tsk tsk tsk... that's why I told Steve not to under estimate me. Several Necromancers, 5 Forgotten Warriors with full Primal, and 2 Forgotten Mages with Celestial and staffs will attack you both, but Satoko fires at all of them, killing them in one hit. Satoko will then throw her bow, and blow on the string as if it was full of fire. Handsome Necrolord That Took My Hwarng! This is considered a Checkpoint in the quest; if you die after this point, and before then next checkpoint, you will Start Over from here. * Venture on the Dungeon. From this moment on, it will be like any other Daemonhime Dungeon, with random encounters, but ranging from level 95-255. If the enemies get tough for you, Let Satoko and Steve help. Keep venturing the area until you have found one of the doors leading to a special room. If you have, a cutscene will emerge, then you will appear just outside of that room. Enter it, and it will appear that you are outside, but inside of a volcanic-like area. Steve and Satoko will start talking, but it doesn't seem to sound so pretty. * Player: Where are we..? * Steve: Some sort of... enclosure... * Satoko: There's nothing here! We've gone the wrong way again. Great job Steve!! * Steve: Wait! There's two sets of doors! * Player: Where? * Steve: On the east and west sides. * Satoko: Well well, looks like you got us somewhere afterall! You CAN do something! * Steve: Oh shut up pretender! When we get done here I'm going to kick your- * Player: You two stop fighting! Now, which direction should we go? * Steve: We should go West, that door seems to have some kind of smoke coming from it. * Satoko: I say we go east, its generally a good idea to AVOID smoke, you know. * Steve: You do realize I'M the leader here. * Satoko: You?! AHAHAHAHA! I'm the strongest here, so I'm leader! * Steve: I'm the older one, LITTLE GIRL! * Satoko: Oh please Steve, I always win! Just give up and go my way. * Steve: Never! I'm going West, hope you're coming Player. * Player: Well.. Uh... * Satoko: Go ahead and follow Steve, Player, I don't need any help. * Player: Alright... * Satoko: Good luck! Protect him from that temper of his! Continue on without Satoko. If you try to go back, *Steve: Don't worry about "The Champion of Steve", let's continue on. Continue to go through the path. This time, you will see not only Forgotten Warriors, Mages and Rangers, but also Pyrefiends, Fire Elementals, Insane Explorers and Young Behemoths. Steve will help you, but will be a bit weaker this time. Once you have reached the end of the place, a cutscene will emerge. *Satoko's Side* *Satoko: Stupid Steve. Thinking he is an adult, so he bosses me around... UGH, that IDIOT! *suddenly, out of nowhere, a white haired man appears* *Mysterious Man: You seem lost... Wait, are you Satoko Houjou? *Satoko: I-I can't believe my eyes... *Mysterious Man: My name is Raever. Come with me. *Satoko: Okay... You will appear at the end of the fork, but you and Steve check the other side, which is blocked by rocks! It must mean that Satoko isn't in there! Continue forth by going through the doors. Seducted... And a Cozy Throne! You will appear outside of a large Palace. You will hear thunder and vibrations of undead shiver through you're bones. *Steve: Already... this place is starting to scare me... *Player: Weren't we in Daemonhime? *Steve: Good point... it looks like we had left or something... *Player: *looks back* It seems that we aren't in Daemonhime anymore. *Steve: Well... We got to find Satoko... *Player: I thought- *Steve: Yes, but I can't just loose her... we may had an argument... but, I think I really start to like her despite us having arguments... *Player: I know how you feel, Steve. We will find Satoko. I promise. This is considered a Checkpoint in the quest; if you die after this point, and before then next checkpoint, you will Start Over from here. Enter the Castle Courtyard, and enter the doors. You will appear in a Daemonhimeish-like place again. This time, the Lord of the mansion's guards are lurking. Levels 120-302 range for these monsters. Eventually you will enter a door and a cutscene will start. The room resembles a Throne Room from a POH, minus the benches and trapdoor; but with a black carpet, a lever, and a pair of Demonic Thrones. The Mysterious Man is sitting on one throne with Satoko in the other. * Player: What... what is this place? * Steve: Satoko! What are you doing here? * Satoko: .... * Mysterious Man: Welcome, Player and Steve, to Raever Mansion.. * Raever: What brings you here? * Steve: What have you done to Satoko?! Steve steps forward. * Raever: Ahaha, poor fools. She's mine now. * Player: Let Satoko go! Player steps forward. * Steve prepares to fire an arrow. * Raever: Satoko, my dear, will you deal with these two for me? * ''Satoko stands, moves over to the lever, and pulls it. * Player: What the..? * Steve: Nooo! * Steve fires an arrow as he falls, catching Raever on the shoulder and dealing 110 damage. The two of you land in a steel cage with an angry looking Rocnar. * Player: Ugh... I think I hit my head. * Steve: Armadyl protect us, we're been dropped in his dungeon. Dungeon You and Steve have to defeat the Rocnar and pick the lock on the gate to escape, but then you must fight your way out of an elaborate and dangerous POH Dungeon. Open the door, and you will see a few Forgotten Warriors and Mages. Deal with them, and find a way out. Once you have found the Cave Exit, use it, and you will appear in the Occult Floors. You will then see Smuggler. * Smuggler: Hail Fremennik Name and Steve. Need help getting yer girlfriend back? * Steve: Girlfriend? Are you mad? *Well... she could be my girlfriend... I guess.* * Smuggler: Only joking bud! So, that guy you met, is actually, Lord Raever the Twisted, otherwise known as the Necrolord. He is a man who had gone mad, and corrupted with evil. He is working with Bilrach. * Steve: So this mad MAD man got Satoko! * Smuggler: Aye... If she is possessed by him long enough, she will turn into someone like him. That is why, you must stop him! * Player: Then, we should confront him! Necrolord Navigate your way through the Occult Floors until you find Necrolord's Throne room. Once you do, you will see a huge room, the size of Nomad's Throne Room from Nomad's Requiem. Once you have enter, a cutscene will emerge with Necrolord and Bilrach talking. * Raever: The girl will make a fine servant. * Bilrach: You and your servants. * Bilrach: Don't you realize we'll have plenty of power when we reach the bottom? * Bilrach: Whatever you want to do, mortal, I have pressing business elsewhere. * Bilrach: You had better eliminate those other two. * Bilrach teleports * Raever: That idiot does not realize my power... * Raever: When this little archer is fully converted, I will be stronger than you, Bilrach. * Raever: Then I will be the master! * Raever: YOU! How did YOU two get here? * Player: It's over Raever! Prepare to die! * Raever: Don't think it will be so easy then! Lord Raever will set up an undead barrier, making him impossible to Melee. If you do not have a Ranged or Magic weapon, then the only way to face him, is to attempt to find and destroy the barrier. Steve will assist you in the fight. Beware, unlike the Normal Necrolord fight, this one will cast Snare spells that can deal 120 damage! He can hit to the mid 600's with Magic. Also, at random intervals, Satoko will fire a shot at you that deals up to 600 damage, regardless of armor. For this reason, you must keep your health above 600 whenever you see her draw an arrow. BEWARE, sometimes, you WILL get poisoned by Satoko's arrow which can deal 160 worth of damage! The only way to cure this, is by talking to Steve, but you WILL get interrupted if you aren't fast enough. Often, Necrolord will call forth one of his Skeleton Trios to attack. They only have 100 HP, but they can deal large amounts of damage. If Forgotten Warriors, Rangers or Mages are in the same room attacking, and you kill them, Necrolord will raise them from the dead, weaker, but more stronger. One of his most powerful attacks, which only happens if you knock him down to 25% of his HP, is to fuse part of Satoko's soul to do a spell called "Cemetery Barrage". This major spell can hit to a maximum damage of 1190 -1 of your current Life Point, like Nomad. When you cut the Necrolord down to about half health, a cutscene starts. The Necrolord slams his staff down into the ground, knocking you off of your feet. Steve fires a shot at the Necrolord but he incinerates it with a purple beam. Satoko points her bow at Steve and fires an arrow, severing Steve's bowstring. Steve draws out his dagger but Necrolord then quickly switches the pockets of where his arrows and his dagger is, and instead, pulls out the wrong thing. Satoko then shoots at a rope above and a barrel full of grain lands on his head, causing him severe brain damage. Necrolord then does a huge purple cloud of dust, and you appear in a room with Necrolord alone, without Steve or Satoko. After that point you are alone against Necrolord, no longer assisted by Steve but also not hampered by Satoko. You will also be followed by the conversation below: * Necrolord: Just ME AND YOU! BUT ALREADY, SATOKO IS MINE!! MINE I TELL YOU, MINEEEE!!! * Player: You are one sick twisted bastard! Satoko nearly killed him with that barrel! * Necrolord: Me? ME TWISTED? HAHAHAHA! My naive boy/girl... you don't understand, do you Player? In 2 minutes, Satoko will be fully possessed under MY control! You must now defeat Necrolord again, but this time, you have only 2 minutes. Take him down as fast as possible, even though his defense has weakened due to him not being in his throne room. Like before, he will attack with Spells and summon Skeleton Trios. But he will also have the ability to freeze you, and you cannot attack him. He will use Prayer as well, and when you are up close or use Magic protect, he turns his scepter into a Mace and finish you from there. Keep attacking him until he dies, or you can wait the 2 minutes for a different version of the quest. Defeat Necrolord If you decide to defeat Necrolord, kill him anyway you can until he drops to 0 LP. Once you had, a short conversation will follow: * Necrolord: N-no... no... I can't die... I-I... will feel lonely... dead... * Player: Shut up, and die! * *You deal 1 LP and he dies* You start to feel sorry for what you did, but above, Satoko's eyes will turn back to normal. * Satoko: Ugh my head... STEVE! * Steve: S-Satoko... I-is that you... * Satoko: Steve! You're alive! * Steve: S-Satoko... Y-you're back to normal! * Satoko: Right... you said... to follow you... and I'm sorry Steve. * Steve: Don't be. *Steve gets up* I should be saying sorry to you. I should of followed you. It would of been better anyway. * Satoko: It's fine... It really is. * Player: EHEM. * Steve: Oh right! Where did Bilrach go? * *A faint voice is heard* * Bilrach: Foolish mortals, you will never stop me! I am superior, I AM THE UNSTOPPABLE BILRACH! * Satoko: Let's get moving! All 3 of you appear behind Necrolord's throne room below a trapdoor and Smuggler follows. You are now on the Warped floors. Let Necrolord Live If you decide to let Necrolord live, hold him out for 2 minutes, or attempt to defeat him, and a different conversation will follow: * Necrolord: N-no.. I can't die... I.. ... * Player: I'll let you live, Necrolord, if you free Satoko! * Necrolord: Anything! Just please don't kill me.. Above, Satoko's eyes return to normal. * Satoko: Ugh my head... STEVE! * Steve: S-Satoko... I-is that you... * Satoko: Steve! You're alive! * Steve: S-Satoko... Y-you're back to normal! * Satoko: Right... you said... to follow you... and I'm sorry Steve. * Steve: Don't be. *Steve gets up* I should be saying sorry to you. I should of followed you. It would of been better anyway. * Satoko: It's fine... It really is. * Necrolord: ... * Steve: You let him live?! What's wrong with you? Don't you know what he did to Satoko?! * Steve grabs his knife * Necrolord: No! Stop! Wait! * Player: Don't kill him Steve! He's valuable to us! * Steve: Ugh.. But he... * Player: Raever, tell us what you know about Bilrach. * Necrolord: Well, I do know that his biggest weak- * *The Necromancer is suddenly enveloped in a purple light and disappears* * Bilrach: Foolish mortals, you will never stop me! I am superior, I AM THE UNSTOPPABLE BILRACH! * Satoko: Bilrach teleported him! * Steve: Good riddance! Now lets get him! * Player: After you guys! The Final Showdown If you take either road, you will still have to track Bilrach. The Dunegon has gotten larger, and this time, his Elite Forgotten Warriors/Mages/Rangers are out. They are all levels 201-405. There are also Greater Deamons, Black Demons and many other of his minions defending the area. You will also have to do various of his riddles and games. You will also run into Obelisks, which are Check Points. Smuggler will be behind you, Satoko and Steve if you need of anything to trade. Keep going until you see one of his minions, a huge Stalker named "Brain-Swapper Kahooloshelksh". He is a level of 342 and uses Range protect, so Satoko and Steve's ranged attacks are useless. You will have to help them fight the Stalker with Melee or Magic. He doesn't hit that high, and rarely hits above 200, but has extremely high defense and hitpoints, making him, a tanker. When you knock him down to 5% of his LP, a cutscene will emerge, where an arrow will hit one of the Stalker's eyes and crash into the pillar, causing it to bleed. The man who shot him down jumps off the edge. * Player: You... You're Sagittare! * Sagittare: But of course! We had met before, haven't we Player? * Player: W-why did you helped me? * Sagittare: You taught me a valuable lesson about honour, and I decided to return the favor. It was a fun battle! * Satoko: Hey Sagittare, are you after Bilrach too? * Sagittare: Aye. I had enough staying in this caveren, and- * Steve: I am tired of this mother flipping Mahjarrat, in this mother flipping dungeon! Let's get going! * Satoko: Oh Steve, always have a way of words... say, Sagittare, are you coming along with? * Sagittare: But of course. I lend my bow to those who have honour. Sagittare is now part of your party. He has a level of 206, and can do a special attack known as "Arrow Rain".